Places We Love
by GothMaureen
Summary: AU. Ten teens. Seven "adults". One year. Endless possibiltes.
1. Prologue:Axel:August

**A/N: SOOOOO!!! Here is the start to my BRAND NEW Kingdom Hearts AUhighschool!fic. I write this with my best buddy(Not RAWR) from classes and I thought it was good enough to be on FFN...so here it is. It contains many parings such as- AkuRoku, NamiKai, LarMar,and SoRiku. This bit is before the main events of what occurs in the fic, about a month before school starts. So read on!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Red hair falling in his eyes, Axel listened, letting the music fill him up. That is, until…

"AXEL! WOULD YOU TURN THAT RACKET DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO READ!" came the screams of a teenage girl who then stuck her head in the open door of Axel's room.

"Fine, fine, I got it" Axel said as he turned down the knob on the radio. "That better?" he asked as Namine nodded, left, and shut the door. Namine was one of the youngest members of Axel's "Family" so to speak. It had all begun twenty years ago…

A group of collage graduates bought a large house and began living together. One was a professor of science, looking for a job. One was a quiet business man who just opened a bookstore. And was Xemnas, a simple guy who had nothing special about him at the time. Then, on a warm summer day, they saw two young teens, one boy with greasy red hair, and an older girl with bleached blonde hair. They argued with each other, yelling back and forth, "I'm tired! I'm hungry! I wanna go home!" wailed the girl. "We can't go home since you just HAD to steal Dad's credit card and buy that Prada bag! Which, by the way, we have to sell for food!"

Xemnas then stepped in, finding out that the kids were grown up together, and we're practically siblings (the definitely fought like siblings) who's father had just kicked them out. Their mother had died when they were five. That teen boy was him, Axel. And the girl was his "sister" Larxene. They were the first of others to explore the big house and make it their own. Shortly after, they were joined by Saix, a freshmen in college who rented the loft in the garage and worked part time at Starbucks. The greatest shock was when Zexion, the self proclaimed loner, who had arrived a year after Saix brought home two blonde elementary kids and a 13 year old boy. The three had been living on the street after their parents had died. The older boy was Demyx and the two kids were Roxas and Namine. Demyx only had his guitar and the younger one each had one teddy bear. They were afraid they would be separated so they ran away. Zexion had found them huddled under a bus stop in the rain. Roxas grew into a ball of energy while Namine became his polar opposite. She was orderly and neat, and often yelled at everyone. The last one of the family as a boy with pink hair and then became Larxene's boyfriend. Marluxia made up the last part of the "Family".

Now in this big house you would find all those people. Xemnas kept to his office, working for a multi-national business. Xigbar could be found in the driveway, fixing someones car, as Xladin arrived form his job as a dental asstiant. Laxeaus might just be leaving so he could do inventory for his bookstore. Roxas was found in Vexen's lab, playing with the chemicals as Vexen himself watched. Zexion liked to keep to his room doing god knows what. Larxene and Marluxia were either off on a date or making out in the back yard. Saix was normally at class or work and didn't get home until later. Luxord, the surprise member was often passed out on the sofa (he got fired every week for showing up drunk). Demyx and Namine liked to sit in the basement as Namine wrote and Demyx practiced his guitar. This was the life they had, the life they shared.

This was home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: YAY! It's up! Review please! I would love it and it would befinit us oh so very much!**

**~Maureen**


	2. First Day:September:Part One

**A/N: Hey all you Kingdom Hearts fans! Hope you enjoy! Here is chapter one, which begins on the first day of Namine and Roxas's first day of high school. Yeah.....bytheway.... I don't own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Sqaure Enix! Reviews?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Namine- Homeroom Part I

Pushing the door open, Namine walked into the classroom full of students of all shapes and sizes, chatting in small groups. Barreling behind her came Roxas, all hyped up (as usual). The blonde boy quickly pushed her aside, then sweetly smiled "Sorry Namine…" he said in a chipper voice as Namine got up from the floor and gave Roxas what could only be called a look of death.

Namine then watched as Roxas ran across the room to a trio sitting by themselves. Two boys, one short with spiky brown hair, and the other was unremarkable with the exception of long silver hair. The last one was a red-haired girl who looked sorta like Namine, but not quite as much as the brown haired boy looked like Roxas. "Hi! I'm Roxas! What's your name?" he asked the group with his "normal" about of enthusiasm.

The brown haired boy answered first. "I'm Sora! That over there is Riku" pointed to the taller, silver haired boy "And this is Kairi" Namine slipped into the group sitting onto of the desk between Sora and Kairi. "I'm Namine, Roxas's sister, nice to meet you" she said, running her fingers nervously through her bleach blonde hair. Namine's strong suit was never meeting new people, but she always tried to make a good impression. At that moment there was a slam of the door and in entered the teacher, a brunette woman dressed in a royal blue and gold dress. "Settle down class, settle down. This is your homeroom class, which you will have every day before first period. I am Ms. Yuna Tidal, and all of you will come to know me very well by the end of the year. In this class, we will spend time working to keep your academic profile…. If there are no questions" the teacher paused."Welcome to Twilight High"

* * *

Roxas- Homeroom Part II

After Ms. Yuna finished her speech about "What it's like to be in high school" and "How special we are because we go here" and "Blah blah blah" (Roxas wasn't paying attention, but Namine was taking detailed notes). The students were free to spend the rest of the period getting to know the class. Roxas turned over to Sora, who was sitting to the left of him and started to talk.

"Hey Namine! Guess what?! Sora and I have soooo much in common! We have the same favorite food, favorite color, favorite place! EVERYTHING!!!" Roxas exclaimed after a few minutes. Namine's eyes twitched nervously. "Really… you don't say…" She looked over at Kairi, who also looked slightly confused.

Riku was the only one who wasn't fazed. He just shrugged with a smirk. "So what classes do you have next?" Namine asked. "RACKET SPORTS!" Roxas said excitedly. "I wasn't asking YOU, I know your schedule" Namine said in a nagging sort of way. Roxas pouted, sometimes Namine was such a downer it made him want to shake her.

"I've got racket sports too!" Sora said "We should be partners!" "I'll be there too" Riku said, pulling out one of his white ear buds. "And me makes four!" Kairi added. "What about you?"

"Roxas snuck into my room the night before I mailed my schedule and MADE me take racket sports with him" Namine said, giving Roxas a evil look. "But you made me take French with you!" Roxas argued "Well, you do have to take a language to graduate" Namine said in her normal disapproving tone of voice. "But I wanted to take Portuguese!" Roxas whined. "Okay, I will explain this to you for the last time. First off, this school doesn't offer Portuguese. And second off, WHEN ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING TO USE PORTUGUESE?!?!"

"Well, maybe some day we go to Brazil, then who's the one who's prepared?" Roxas crossed his arms. Why on earth was Namine so black and white? "I think Roxas makes a good point…" Sora said, scooting his desk closer to Roxas'. Namine sighed, and looked to Riku for help, but he had replaced his ear bud and was staring vacantly out the window. "Whatever, there's not much you can do about your schedule at this point" Kairi pointed out. Namine looked thankful for the backup. "Well I'm still not happy about it" Roxas said, pouting and slumping back in his desk.

* * *

Namine – Racket Sports

Namine followed Roxas as he ran towards the gym. Sora was trying to keep up with him, and Riku was walking his own pace, listening to his i-Pod. "C'mon Namine! The faster we get there, the more we get to play!" yelled Roxas from ahead. "_That's what I'm afraid of_" she thought, walking into the gym and turning to see a teacher rummaging through a box."Okay everyone, gather round. After today, everyone MUST wear the gym uniform (a T-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes). We start with pickle ball, the easiest of the sports" she said. Namine made a mental note to do laundry when she got home.

"But onto the rules of this class" the teacher continued "Dress down, be on time, and please try not to injure your classmates. Now, stand next to the person you want to play singles with" Namine stood in place as Roxas ran over and stood next to her (Sora had partnered up with Kairi and Riku had conveniently gone to the nurses office with a headache). The teacher handed Namine a yellow plastic whiffle ball, and threw one of the two paddles over to Roxas. "_Oh dear god."_

"Second court on the right. You know the rules?" Namine asked. Roxas shook his head eagerly.

"You can only hit it after it bounces once, right? Okay, and you serve like this, right?" she grabbed a paddle and carefully served the ball over the net.

"OUCH!!! WHAT THE HE-" Namine shouted, rubbing her head where Roxas had launched the ball.

"What? Don't look at me! You should have hit it back! Or at least ducked!" Roxas said as Namine gave him a glare from across the court.

"Roxas! What was the last rule?"

"Ummm…. Have fun?"

* * *

Larxene- Aerobics

Larxene walked happily down the busy halls of Twilight High. She flipped her perfect blonde hair and reached into her skirt's pocket, pulling out her i-Phone and checked her messages. The first two were angry messages from Axel and Zexion. It looked like they got their schedule changes. She smirked, sometimes being a office TA had it's advantages. The last one was from her boyfriend (although most called him her girlfriend). Marluxia had sent a short "see u soon" and added a little "3" at the end.

As she walked into the gym, she spotted her friends and ran over. Axel looked like her wanted to punch her. "What's wrong Axel dear?" she asked putting on her best innocent face. "You. Changed. My. And. Zexion's. Schedule." He said through clenched teeth. Axel was pretty mellow most of the time, but I did have a bit of a temper. "What. Me?" Larxene asked "YES! YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zexion shouted. "I was supposed to be in the library this period!" Zexion was the (normally) quiet bookworm. Even more than Namine.

"Oh well, you'll have more fun with us!" Marluxia said, wrapping his arm around Larxene's waist. "Oh great! You had something to do with this too?" Axel said. "WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!" Marluxia smiled and stuck out his tongue. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Zexion shouted, marching over to the teacher.

After about a minute he came back, grabbed his backpack, and marched out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Larxene asked "LIBRARY!" he shouted, not even looking back at her. "WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Axel shouted, but Zexion was long gone (emos could move fast if they needed too). "Damn" Axel muttered under his breath. "All right everyone, lets suit up!" the teacher said. Larxene and Marluxia each took one of Axel's arms and dragged him off toward the locker rooms. "WAIT GOD DAMNIT! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

* * *

Roxas – Math

Roxas walked into the bleak looking math room he groaned. "This room is so boring!" he complained. "It's a math room Roxas, not a fun amusement park!" Namine remarked following him into the room and sliding into one of the empty seats in the middle row. Riku took the the seat behind her and carefully wrapped his earbuds around his i-Pod and pushed it into his pocket. "You should sit next to me!" Sora said tapping the seat next him by the window. Roxas sighed. "Okay, but math is sooo boring!" he slumped into the seat.

"Alright everyone, lest get started" Mr. Excel said clapping his hands. Once the students quieted down, he pointed a the long, complex equation written on the white board. "By the end of you're junior year, you should be able to solve a problem like this. Anyone want to try now?" he asked, jokingly. Everyone laughed nervously. Namine glanced over at Roxas who was scribbling fiercely on a piece of scratch paper. "Roxas… What are you doing?" Namine whispered. "_There's no possible way!!"_ she thought. His hand shot up. "5! + or – X^2 -81 over 2X^2". "… What?" was the only word the teacher could manage to get out of his mouth. "Roxas! When did you learn that?" Namine asked. She and Roxas had been homeschooled together since 3rd grade. The farthest in math they had gotten was pre-algebra. "Well," Roxas started "When you we're learning your advanced English stuff, I had to do something, so I finished reading the math book." The whole class just stared at him. "I borrowed Siax's collage calculus book too, but I only finished the first chapter". The teacher walked slowly over to Roxas' desk and gave him a slip of paper. "Here, go take this to the office and get you're new schedule," "Okay!" Roxas said happily, grabbing the paper and his stuff and skipping off towards the office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yeah, their family is pretty crazy. We call Larxene the betch of the family, because she is. But we love her. And Roxas is a spaztastic genius because dance4manga(my best buddy Roxy) and I say so. You likes? Tell me!**

**~Maureen**


	3. First Day:September:Part Two

**A/N: Soooooo....here's chapter three! This fic is far from being over, and the one thing we'd love (me and Aurora, the co-authors) from you is a few reviews. Let meh know how you like it! Please? Well.. here we are! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Axel- Chemistry

Axel walked leisurely down the vacant halls. The bell for third period had rung about two minutes ago, but he felt no need to rush. He had just gotten out of aerobics (not to his pleasure, he had a sneaking suspicion that Larxene and Marluxia had something to do with his sudden change of schedule) and wasn't exactly in the best mood. He pulled out a folded piece of paper, checking the numbers on the paper with the numbers on the door in front of him. Putting the paper back in his pocket, he opened the door.

"Thank you for joining us Axel, have trouble finding the room?" Mr. Vexen inquired. Axel rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said in a I-don't-care way. Some of the girls in the class giggled. "Well, everyone's already got a lab partner. That is, except for Roxas" Vexen said. Axel looked at Roxas. He was a freshmen. Generally, only juniors took chemistry. He made a mental note to ask him about it later and slid into the empty seat next to him.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all settled in" Vexen said, giving a sharp look to Axel who didn't seem to give a rat's ass. "go ahead and write you're name in the textbook in front of you". Axel pulled the thick hard cover book forward and quickly wrote his name in with a blue pen. Roxas wrote his name, left handed in loopy sort-of way. Almost like a girl. When he finished his name, he doodled a little bear in the corner of the book. Axel smirked. He acted like a dork all the time it was almost cute.

"Now, turn to page 15 and read the first two paragraphs and answer the question on the board" Vexen instructed. Axel reluctantly started reading the first incredibly boring paragraph, but before he could finish, Roxas raised his hand. "If you have a question, ask you're partner first." Vexen said "But I finished!" Roxas protested (loudly). Everyone in the class looked up. Axel's mouth dropped. "Let me see" Vexen said, snatching the paper. He looked over Roxas' answers. "Thanks... Right!" The whole class gasped like in a dramatic soap opera. "How?" Vexen asked. "Easy!" Roxas said walking up to the front of the room where Vexen kept his chemicals and grabbed a beaker filled with a strange blue liquid "It's really just math. If you take this Zyconin, which is a positive and combine it with this;" he grabbed a tin of yellow crystals. "Hyproclorin which is a negative, you get a positive reaction!" he dropped the crystals into the beaker and the liquid turned a bright pink. The class clapped, even Vexen. "I'm impressed!" "But I'm not done yet!" Roxas exclaimed "Because if you add a positive to a positive," he picked up a glass with some kind of green gel inside and poured the pink solution in. "you get a negative reaction!" "WAIT ROXAS! NO!" Vexen cried. But the beaker was already turning an awkward brown color and hissing loudly. It then exploded, covering everything in the classroom in a fine orange dust. Axel couldn't do anything but think about how stupid Roxas was. Okay, not stupid that way, but had no common sense. What the hell was this kid? Everyone in the class was in shock, that is except Roxas who looked accomplished. He shook the dust from his hair and walked back over to his desk. Everyone was silent for another two minutes until the bell rang and Roxas grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room "See you later Axel!" He said as he headed toward the lunchroom. "WAIT A MINUTE! COME BACK HERE ROXAS!" Vexen said once he could speak again "YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!" but Roxas was gone. Axel sighed and brushed some of the dust off his jacket started putting the books in his back. "_This is going to be a interesting conversation when we get home"_

Demyx- Lunch

Demyx turned the corner, noticing that there wasn't many people in the lunchroom yet, but then again, he had gotten out of racket sports early. Choosing a table in the middle of the room, he slung has bag over the chair and pulled out a paper bag with his lunch. It was then that Larxene walked up, with a group of snobby girls she had been "friends" with since freshmen year.

"No way! If you wanna sit with us, lose the skanks. You know the rules!" Larxene gave him a dirty look and turned around, Marluxia right on her heels. Zexion walked up a little after they left. He sat across the table, munching on the salad he bought, and reading a thick paperback book from the library. Demyx finally opened his lunch bag and took a bite in his turkey and cheese sandwich. Roxas ran up excitedly behind him, Namine being dragged behind (no, literally) "We're gonna go sit with our new friends! See you later bye!" he said bounding away and possibly dislocating Namine's shoulder.

"Where the hell is Axel?" Zexion asked, still glued to his book. "Dunno… oh wait, here he is"Demyx said as Axel sat down next to Zexion and was in a REALLY bad mood. "What happened this time?" Zexion asked, taking a bite of salad. "I got Roxas as a lab partner. And he blew up the lab. Vexen made me stay late and clean it up because Roxas ran away before he could stop him." Axel said taking a large bite of his cold pizza. "Wow, not the greatest first day?" Demyx asked sarcastically. Axel glared at him. "_you have no idea"_ he thought. "Well, what period do you have next?" Demyx asked, trying to change the subject. "I've got pre-cal" Zexion said quietly.

"I've got music" Demyx said, getting excited just thinking about it.

"Damn… I have French… with Marluxia."

French-Sora

The next bell had not rung just quite yet and Sora, Riku and Kairi were standing in front of the room for their next class. Sora was impatient,Riku was tuning out to his i-Pod and Kairi was trying to keep Sora from bursting into the class. "FINALLY!" He yelled as the bell rang and students exited the every last one was gone, Sora burst in, didn't see the teacher,chose a seat near the window and others gathered around seconds later, Roxas and Namine entered the room along with several others. "Sora! Aren't you excited?" Roxas said with glee and a smile as he sat down behind Namine in the next minutes later, the door closed and a tall,thin pale male entered the room. Grey beret on his dark hair, it was not until he opened his mouth to speak that Sora became amazed.

"Bonjour. I am Mr. Lestat and I will help to guide you into the world of the romantic French language." Noticing that Namine was shaking her head and looking over at Roxas who was deeply engrossed in this obviously gay man. When Lestat began passing out textbooks, Namine's head was on her desk, her blonde hair covered her eyes and face. "Namine! Namine! I LOVE this class!" Roxas said, tapping his sister's shoulder. "Great for you, Roxas." She said, opening the textbook in front of her and wrote her name inside. " I LOVE Lestat! He's so cool!"

Namine's head shot up and she didn't look happy. "Oh God. No you don't Roxas. Never say that again, please, for my sanity." She said, the last bit between clenced teeth. " But....." Roxas was dumbfounded. " Oh....It's going to be a long year.A very long, long year."

After School-Axel

Larxene and Marluxia were already in the student council room when Axel came in just a few minutes after the bell rang. "AXEL!" Larxene exclaimed glomping and pinning him to the floor before he could even get in the door."Larxene." Axel said, trying to use the last of his patience(which he didn't have much of left). ".." Sensing the danger, Marluxia pulled his girlfriend off Axel before he started spitting fire. "Are you ready for another year of student council?" Larxene said excitedly while Axel picked himself off the floor and onto one of the couches. "Do I have a choice?" Axel said sounding tired. "No you don't" Larxene said a little too cheerfully. "Well then I'm absolutely thrilled to spend another year working with you and flower-boy over there." He said sarcastically.

"Don't forget our freshman members."Larxene added."There's a freshman?" Axel asked. There were rarely freshmen in student council. "There's two." Larxene said, raisng an eyebrow. "How didn't you know?"

"Excuse me for not keeping up with the latest gossip."

"I'm sure you'll love them, just like you love me!" Axel gave her a look. "Great." He said unenthusiactially. At that point a very enthusiatic Roxas burst through the door. "Roxas? What are you doing here?" Axel asked, sitting up. Namine, another red-headed girl, and two boys follwed into the room. Larxene walked up to taller, sliver haired boy. "You must be Riku, I'm Larxene,the to have you on board." Riku nodded politely. "Is everyone with you?"

"Yeah, this is Sora." Pointing out the spiky brown haired boy who looked sorta like Roxas. "And that's Kairi."She was the red-headed girl. "And I'm sure you know those two." The two blondes smiled."Sup, I'm Axel." He said, peeling himself off the couch. "So who's the other freshmeat?" He asked, eyeing the Kairi and Sora. "It's me!" Roxas said, jumping up and down."What?" Axel exclaimed, very confused."Guess our little Roxy is more popluar than we thought." Larxene said, giving him a smirk. "This is so exciting! Do we get to run the school? Like make the rules and stuff? I wanna bring back recess!"

"I like your enthusiasm Roxas, but no we can't do recess."Larxene put on as nicely as she could, but there was a defiant tone of oh-my-god-are-you-an-idiot? Axel tried to process what happened and how someone like Roxas could get onto student council."Roxas....How excatly.."He started."Well you know I got transferred to higher math right? The teacher put me in a group of three girls who were all really nice to me,they even gave me cookies! And I guess they nominated me or something,I don't really know..." Roxas went on about how all the girls(and some guys) were fawning all over him,but all Axel could think was "fangirls."He looked over at Riku. He was pretty. Something similar had happened to him."Well,this our meeting time, so let's get started." Larxene said, pulling a notebook out of her bag."Um,can I be excused?"Axel asked feeling a headache come on."No."Larxene this would be a long year.

Demyx-Home

When Demyx got home around 6:00, dinner was just being put on the and Xemnas were finishing up while Larxene and Marluxia set the gave them a quick hello before heading upstairs. Roxas was laying on his bed,entranced by his video game,"Hey squirt,playin some Pokemon?" He asked, putting his bag looked up from his game just long enought to give a strong look at Demyx." I am not a squirt, and for your information,I beat Pokemon last week."

"My apologies your dorkness."Demyx said was about to protest,but Zexion walked into their room."Dinner guys." He said, ignoring the tension in the room. "Great! I'm starving!" Roxas said, bounding up and insantly forgetting his anger.

Later, downstairs, everyone was happily munching away(except for Roxas who was scarfing). "So, how was the first day of classes?" Xemnas asked. "It was great! Me and Namine made some new friends and I love my French teacher!"Roxas said excitedly.

"Do you have ? He's so awesome!" Marluxia said."Roxas, I think you're forgetting something.."Vexen asked, trying (but not succeding). "Umm......I don't think so, I accidently hit Namine in Raquet Sports."

"No, not that....HOW ABOUT BLOWING UP MY LAB IN CHEMISTRY!?!?!?!?!?!!!!"

"Oh yeah!" Roxas said, like a little lightblub went went off in his head."Chemistry? I thought only juniors took chemistry?" Siax asked. "It turns out our little Roxy is a genius."Larxene said. "Hey, way to go squirt" Demyx said." I'm not a squirt!" Roxas squealed defensively.

"Um...Hello? Are we forgetting that HE WAS THE CAUSE OF A DANGEROUS EXPLOSION IN MY CLASSROOM?!?!" Vexen yelled across the table angrily." That's fantastic Roxas, way to go!" Xemnas said approvingly."AAARGH!!!" Vexen screamed as he left the table. "There's no justice in this family!!!!!" He yelled on his way out.

"Justice" was an interesting choice of words Demyx thought as he texted Axel from under the table plotting what you might call _justice_. "What about you guys?" Xemnas asked Axel and Zexion. "How was your first day?" The two glared at Larxene. "Interesting." Axel finally said through his teeth."And tomorrow's going to be even more interesting.."Zexion muttered just quiet enough so Larxene couldn't hear, but Demyx heard loud and clear. "Um..Okay, how about you Larxene?" Siax asked, trying to change the subject. She flashed one of her devlish smiles and said "Just absoulutly perfect."

In The Dark Of The Night-Axel

Axel checked the blinking clock on his iHome. 2:03 AM. He was late. He looked over at Zexion who was double checking their supplies. Everything was ready to go,but they were still missing their key player. The all-powerful a genius. He heard the door open, and his blonde younger brother crept in, still in his blue and grey pajama pants and a black hoodie, They nodded to each other and set out on their misson. The three pushed open the door and carefully avoided Namine's side of the room. Zexion swiftly got to work on hacking her laptop and Facebook. Demyx-"The Master" snuck into the bathroom to mess with her hair products, Axel as quietly as he could opened her mini-fridge and sabatoged her secret stash of diet coke and Vitaman the work was done the three left their masterpiece and celebrated their victory with some of their Diet Coke. Axel went to bed with great satisfaction and an anticpation for the screams he'd hear in the morning.

****

**A/N: I hoped you like it! Wait for chapter four to see what becomes of Larxene, and what may not insue because of it. Reviews anyone?**

**~Maureen**


	4. A Scream That Kills

**A/N: So FINALLY AN UPDATE OF SOME SORT. On another note, I'm changing the layout of this fic. It will now be set up in little vignettes like this,some will be longer and some will be short like this one, but yeahh..here ya go..**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Running Late-Roxas

Everyone was gathered outside the door, waiting for Larxene."Come on! We're gonna be late!" Roxas whined. "Her alarm didn't go off this morning." Namine informed everyone. "Just wait a little longer..." Axel said, almost seeming like he was waiting for something other than Laxene coming down the stairs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Larxene's blood-curdling screams could be heard from miles away. Axel smiled. "Huh? What's going on?" Roxas asked, confused by Axel's pleasure of Larxene's scream. "Oh, nothing, but I think we should go now." Axel said, still smiling as he pushed everyone out the door. Zexion and Demyx could barely keep back their laughter.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So there ya go. I am ACTUALLLY WORKING ON BACK IN BLACK, RAWR! And hopefully I'll get it done soon...**

**~Maureen**


	5. Fight!

**A/N: Back with the infrequent updates! I've been reallyreallyreally busy, I promise! School is eating my life, and with the stress of college stuff looming in the background, life has just been hetic. But here's something at least!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Class had already started, but Larxene was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Axel asked Zexion as they started their warm-up streches. He shook his head. "Much quieter without her anyway."

When Larxene did storm in a few minutes later, the whole class just stared. Everyone that is, except Axel and Zexion. They were bursting out in laughter. "AXEL! ZEXION!" She screamed, shooting daggers with her eyes."I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Her normally perfect blonde hair had been dyed a dirty brown.

Axel gave her a cheesy, snarky smile and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Larxene screamed again and lunged at Axel, but Marluxia held her back."Thank God.' Axel thought. He knew that Larxene really would kill him if given the chance."Marly."She said through clenched teeth.".!"Marluxia gave Axel an I'm-so-sorry-don't-hate-me look, and let go. Larxene tackled the redhead, pushing him to the ground. "Get off me you dumb bitch!" He yelled as they rolled around, trying to keep Larxene from clawing his eyes out. The other students crowded around (except Marluxia and Zexion who were trying to stay as far away as possible). They all chanted-"Fight!Fight!Fight!"

They wrestled a while longer before Axel managed to give a strong enough push to send Larxene flying. As they scraped themselves off for round 2, Zexion and Marluxia grabbed them."Let me go!" Larxene and Axel both said at the same time.

"Come on Larx, you've made your point."Marluxia said, trying to calm her down. "Let's call it even and quit this."Zexion put down, seeing the fire in Axel's eyes. "You guys really don't want to kill each other, do you?"

"Yes we do!" They yelled, and Zexion knew there was no way Axel would back down, his fire was way to big now. The only hope was that Larxene would give up, at least for now. "Let's go for now." Marluxia persuaded. "We'll go to the salon, fix your hair and just let this whole thing die."

Larxene snarled and looked at gave a sigh of relief and led her out of the gym. Zexion fell back, letting Axek go. "You really weren't going to kil her, were you?" Zexion asked, panting.

Axel smirked. "What do you think?"

**xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this! My buddy Aurora(dance4manga elsewhere on the interwebs) wrote this little tidbit, and it just makes me laugh so much. More coming soon!Reviews would also be greatly appreciated as well! XD**


	6. A Cell Phone Mishap

**A/N: Back again! Sorry for the slowness of everything..been insanely busy and everything, and this story is pretty much being taken over by me right now. But I might get someone else to gelp me with it! So that's good! XD**

**Story wise, this takes place near the end of September, from Namine's POV.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tick,Tick,Tick,RIIINNNNNGGG!

With the blaring ring of the last bell, the students all got up and ran from the room with the exception of Namine, who was taking her time to gather up her things. A few minutes later, she was out the door, walking over to where the large group of people were sitting. "NAMINE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? Slowpoke..." Roxas yelled, with his hands on his hips. Sitting on the brick steps was the entire entourage, each formed into small groups. Demyx was plugged into his i-Pod, huge black headphones over his ears; Zexion was next to him writing in his journal. Larxene was texting away on her i-Phone as Marluxia sat behind her, peering over her shoulder. Roxas, obviously, was in the front of the group standing, with Axel next to him wearing his normal smirk.

"Sorry, but mind you, I've still got to find out where Sora and the others are before we can even leave. Chill Roxy…." Pulling her Sidekick from the pocket of her grey skinny jeans, Namine punched in Sora's number, tapping the toe of her blue patent flats as it rang. "Damnit!" She yelled as it went to message. Once again she put in another number, and waited as it too, went to voicemail, "Riku..."

"C'mon Kairi, you're my last chance..." She mumbled, now pacing back and forth. "YES! Thank you Kairi! We're by the steps...where are you guys? Okay...M'kay...see you soon!"

"They're coming? Where are they?' A normally bouncy Roxas said, peering over his sister's shoulder, something that bothered the crap outta Namine, as she moved forward and her brother almost fell to the floor. "I'm okay!" He said, brushing off his black cargo shorts as he stood up. "Oh boy..Here they come." Said a not-so-enthusiastic Larxene as she continued to text away. She was right though, as Sora and company were walking down the hallway in a long row. Riku was on the right, his silver hair almost glowing in the florescent lighting, with Kairi on the left in a long pink top and black jeans. "ROXAS!" screamed Sora, bounding down the hall to hug his blonde friend like a long-lost-brother. Shaking her head, Namine sat down next to Demyx and Zexion.

"FINE! I"M DONE! I"M LEAVING AND ANYONE WHO WANTS A RIDE BETTER GET THEIR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" Larxene yelled, suddenly jumping up and storming off. "Really bad text..."Marluxia said, careful not to let his girlfriend hear.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm hope you guys liked this! More to come soon! XD Reviews would be awesome!**


	7. Shut Your Trap!

**A/N: Back! I'm back! Long story shorter- I have a personal computer again, so therefore I have the ability to post stuff again. Thanks to everyone who reads this, and reviews would be amazing if you so choose.. :P**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters mentioned herein this story. Though I do take credit for this particular AU universe, pretty much everything minus the names of the places.**

**Read on! **

* * *

Larxene pulled into the driveway, and Sora peered out of the window, nose against the glass. "Hey! Try not to smudge the window!"The blonde driver said,trying to find her garage key. "OW! What was that for?"The brunette said, as Riku had pulled him from the window by his shirt collar. Looking over to the house, with it's three stories, Sora noticed as well that there was what looked like an apartment over the garage.

As Larxene finally found the remote for the garage and pulled in, everyone now piled out of the car. Grabbing his yellow-and-blue backpack, he followed Riku and Roxas out of the car to the door, which Namine was struggling to , Sora saw a pair of feet, that Namine saw as well. "LUXORD! Not funny! Roxas and I have friends over...for once...! Let me in or I'll call your boss! I mean it!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a semi-tall blonde, red-eyed guy, who Sora presumed to be "Luxord". Pushing past him, Namine lead the others in. "As you saw, that was Luxord. He's twenty-two, can't hold a job for more than a week, and is ALWAYS drunk or 'll learn to ignore him."

"THAT"S NOT TRUE!" A voice said from behind the group."On Tuesdays I go to the strip club and get-"

"STOP! NOT ANOTHER WORD!"Namine said, interrupting the obviously drunk man. "Ignore him." Roxas said. Now they'd gathered into the huge family room, which was littered with chairs, beanbags, and a HUGE sofa.

"This is amazing."Kairi said with awe as she sat down on the couch.

"Fourteen people live here? That's insane.."Riku said as he threw himself at a large black armchair.

* * *

**A/N: This is really short, I know..but there will be longer peices coming, I promise! Reviews please... :P**

_**-Maureen**_


	8. Marluxia's Bad Day

**A/N: New chapter! This is actually one of my favorite bits written for this universe. It really captures Namine and Roxas' personalities, and how they interact with each other. And I just also love the idea of Marly working at Nordstrom's. XD**

**But anyway...here it is! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Marluxia felt exhausted as he trekked from the driveway to the front of the house. It had been a draining day at school, and he had the mountain of homework to prove it. On top of that, it had been a stressful day at Nordstroms and he had been forced to cover the accessories department, where he had spent forty minutes trying to reason with an overweight woman who was outraged at the price of the Chanel purses, to which he wanted to say that this was the only place she could a purse for that price! She should try Mexico,,,,or Walmart, but he was forced to hold his tongue.$9.36 an hour didn't seem worth it anymore. He reached the door and went through his mental homework list. A one page essay in french. Fifty pages plus response questions in history and the killer: Four double sided worksheets in Calc. He would be up all night,only a genius could finish all this. He opened the door to the usual screams of Roxas whining to Namine. "Please Namine! Pleeease! If I don't eat something sweet, I'll get the diabetes!" Namine rolled her eyes.

"Roxas you won't get diabetes, quit your whining!"

"But Namineeee!"

Roxas and Namine. That was it! Roxas was a secret math genius and Namine could answer those history questions without even looking at his smiled as he plotted his plan. "Roxas: I'm not making you anything and that's final! End of discussion!" She turned away, letting her blonde hair swing around and hit Roxas in the face.

"Hey Namine! How's my favorite sister in the whole wide world?" Marluixa started, following her as she tried to make an escape to her room where Roxas wouldn't bother her. Namine sighed and stopped. "What do you want Marly?"

"I've had the worst day, you wouldn't believe it, and I have this mountain of homework, that I was wondering if you could help me with. " Namine crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow. "It isn't much, at least not for you, since your so smart and all."

"You know I have a policy about doing people's homework." Namine said coldy.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. I guess I'll have to return this" he said, pulling out a silver charm bracelet. Namine eyed it slowly. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's the silver Coach bracelet with limited edition pink heart charms. But if you don't want to.." he started walking away. He counted in his head. 3. 2. 1.

"Wait!" Namine said, snatching the bracelet. "You gotta keep him out of my hair for the rest of the night." Marluxia smiled. "Deal." He gave her the sheet with the questions and his textbook.

Namine ran upstairs and Marluxia turned to the bouncing blonde. "Will you make me something Marluxia?' Roxas asked, putting on his give-me-what-I-want-because-I'm-cute face.

"I'd love to Roxy, but I have all this math homework." He saw Roxas's mouth water. " I have this new recipe for chocolate fudge frosting too..."

"If I do your math will you make me cupcakes?" Roxas asked.

"Yup"

"Whoohoo! Cupcakes!" Marluxia passed him the worksheets and headed towards the kitchen, smiling. It was getting easier every time.

* * *

**A/N: Yeps, Roxas is a sugar fiend! He just came out that way when dance4manga and I wrote this, and it works for the comedy of this fic. So I'm hoping at least for this story to update a bit more often, since I do have some more chapters written..we might just get to winter soon!**

**-Maureen**


End file.
